


The Scientist

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Drama, Explicit Language, M/M, Second Chances, Slow Build, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Time passes like a hand waving from a train I wanted to be on.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa sat alone in the dimly lit bedroom. Fireworks exploded on the night sky outside his apartment. It was so loud outside. It was so quiet inside.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>I hope you never have to think about anything as much as I think about you.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scientist

**Author's Note:**

> Quote in italic by the summary courtesy to Jonathan Safran Foer.

Sometimes, Oikawa felt like he was constantly testing Iwaizumi patience to see whether Iwaizumi could still love him, even when he was being the biggest shithead in the universe.

Sure, ‘love’ was something pretty indescribable, even for Oikawa, who had long list of ex-girlfriends and fans. His fans had said that they loved him. His ex-girlfriends had said—albeit on different times and places—that they loved him.

Iwaizumi probably loved Oikawa in different way. Not in the way his fans loved him. Not in the way his ex-girlfriends loved him. But in a certain way—perhaps in the way Iwaizumi acted like vice-captain to him. Or perhaps it was in the way he agreed to let Oikawa call him ‘Iwa-chan’. Or perhaps it was in the way Iwaizumi spiked his toss. Or perhaps, whatever way it was, it was already lost in the millions of memories they shared together, since their beginning to their ending.

Yes.

Their _ending_.

Oikawa sat alone in the dimly lit bedroom. It was a warm summer night. There was a summer festival outside, just across the river where his apartment’s room facing at. Fireworks exploded on the night sky outside.

It was so loud outside. It was so quiet inside.

He wondered whether there was a point of being together, of meeting one another, if in the end they would be separated, by whatever circumstances life brought them. Ten years since the last time he saw Iwaizumi and he felt like he hadn’t move an inch from the last place his partner walked away from him.

David Nicholls had once said that from an evolutionary point of view, most emotions such as fear, desire, or anger serve some practical purpose. But nostalgia? Nostalgia is a useless, futile thing, because nostalgia is a longing for something that is permanently lost.

But why do human longing for something that is permanently lost?

Oikawa blinked, watching the bright screen of his laptop just within his reach in front of him. He had been playing Coldplay’s _The Scientist_ for at least a thousand times now, that he was sure he’d carry the song into his head for eternity. The sound of the piano, entwined with Christ Martin’s voice, now once again accompanied him with a surge wave of useless nostalgia.

 _You don’t know how lovely you are_.

The fireworks were still exploding outside.

It was so loud outside. It was so quiet inside.

Sometime, between the sound of murmur of people in the distance, the sound of water in the river, and the voice singing _It’s such a shame for us to part_ , Oikawa fell into dark, sad sleep.

If only he could repeat everything and make things right…

He woke up not to his apartment room, but to his old bedroom in his parent’s house.

Christ Martin was still singing on his head.

_Oh take me back to the start.  
_

He ruffled his own hair, rubbed his own face, and tried to feel his arms and legs. They felt better than Oikawa had felt for years. He felt stronger, sturdier, and he still had his muscles.

_What on earth…?_

He looked around, reached for his old phone, and realised that not only he was transported back to his old bedroom, he was also transported back in time.

It was his first day in Aoba Jousai High.

It was exactly three years before Iwaizumi left his life.

But if it truly were his first day on Aoba Jousai, then Iwaizumi would be—

“Shittykawa, what took you so long?”

Iwaizumi Hajime just appeared on his slightly opened bedroom door like it was nothing.

He was much more beautiful than Oikawa’s memory; a pair of furrowing dark eyebrows, spiky black hair, and overall dissatisfied face, because Oikawa was apparently not as ready as him for their first day. Iwaizumi was already on his blazer and tie. Oikawa still wore white crumpled T-shirt. Oikawa’s mother probably already let Iwaizumi in, just like always, and Iwaizumi had come to pick Oikawa up.

“What’s wrong?” Iwaizumi stepped inside and pushed Oikawa’s bedroom door closed behind him. “Did you had one of your weird tossing dream again? Come on. You only have…” he consulted the watch on his wrist, “… fifteen minutes to get ready. And judging by the ten minutes alone you spent on styling your hair, you only have five minutes for clothes and breakfast. Go.”

Iwaizumi had pulled Oikawa up from his bed—and Iwaizumi had touched Oikawa's slightly trembling hand—before shoving Oikawa into the bathroom.

Oikawa could hear nothing, as he dried his face, but his own heartbeat and his own brain working. He had gone back in time. He had gone back to the time where he could set things right with Iwaizumi.

_If only he could repeat everything and make things right…_

“Oikawa!” grunted Iwaizumi from outside the bathroom. “Would you please hurry up?”

Oikawa decided that at least for now, he had to go to school first—holy _shit_ , he was repeating his first day in Aoba Jousai all over again—and then he could see whether he was just dreaming a very strange dream of going back in time, or whether he was truly given the chance to repeat the past and, for once and all, set things right.

The brunet thoroughly wished for the latter.


End file.
